Horizon Festival 3-0
by Giganicky
Summary: Among an outrageously titanic cast of anime characters arriving to Italy and France to partake the Horizon Festival, who will be victorious? Rated T for swearing and mild sexual references.


**A/N: This fanfic is dedicated to all Forza Motorsport fanatics (like myself), and all the otakus in the world. Enjoy the prologue to this massive crossover between the game I'm waiting so hard, and many diverse manga, anime, and light novels.**

**Horizon Festival 3.0**

Prologue

School's out for the summer.

That is too for the Infinite Stratos Academy.

Ichika Orimura took a deep breath and said: "Summer has come. I can feel this fresh breeze...". He walked home then, but it was rather far away, so he decided to take the bullet train.

The day after, Ichika was waken up by his mom saying: "There's mail for you, dearie!". He had his breakfast, and opened his mailbox. There was a pink envelope, with a name written on it:

_From: Charlotte Dunois_

_To: Ichika Orimura_

"Oh, a letter by Char? Let's see what she's written then.", he calmly said, while opening the envelope. The letter said:

_Dear Ichika Orimura,_

_at long last school's out for the summer! The sweet air of summer is so nice to odor... It reminds me so much of you, mon cheri~_

_Anyways, in a week I'll go on vacation in Southern France, the land where I was born. It's going to be a great vacation if you come with me, dear. There will be so much to discover, and you might enjoy it a lot. If you don't come with me, I'd feel kind of alone, you know..._

_Enclosed in this letter there is also a French perfume. It smells like lavender, the flowers of Southern France. I think it could go well with you._

_If you want to come with me in vacation, meet me next week at Terminal C at the Narita Airport._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Charlotte_

"What was it, darling?", asked Ichika's mom. His son replied: "Ahh, just a letter from one of my classmates, Charlotte.".

"Ah! That adorable Frenchwoman! What did she tell you?!".

"She wants me to join her in a vacation in her homeland, Southern France. Honestly I don't know if I should go or not...".

"Why?"

"Because! The other girls who have a crush on me – y'know, Houki, Cecilia, Lingyin, Laura – would pursue me because they're way too attached with me. I've had lots o' troubles because of the girls at the Academy..."

"You know, if I were you I would go. I'll give you money for the ticket; when should you depart?"

"Next week."

"OK, Ichika."

_7 days later..._

_Narita Airport, Tokyo, 10:00 AM_

"Here I am... The airport... Terminal C.", Ichika arrived at the designated place.

"Ichika!", he could hear Charlotte's adorable voice from behind. "Charlotte? It's you!", Ichika met Charlotte near the reception. The two engaged in a sensational hug.

"So, do you have money for the tickets? I want to travel first-class, it would feel more romantic.", Charlotte pointed out. "And plus, it would soften you a little. You've always been such a big dense oaf, you know!".

'Hmm, that's going to cost quite a lot...', Ichika thought. 'But I have to satisfy her. Or else it might end badly for me... Again.'

After waiting in line, Ichika requested to the receptionist: "Two tickets for Nice. First-class."

The receptionist did a few calculations and said: "That will be 20.000 yen (around 150 dollars)."

Ichika handed out a few banknotes. "There you go.".

_As the couple entered the plane..._

In the cargo hold, around a few bags, there were hidden the other pursuers for Ichika's affection. They sneaked into the plane in order to catch Ichika. With a walkie-talkie in her hand, Laura said: "This is Black Rain. Where are you at, Blue Tears?".

Cecilia responded with her walkie-talkie: "This is Blue Tears. I'm stuck in a big pool of bloody baggages!".

Laura: "Copy that."

Cecilia protested: "HEY! Would you at least be useful and help me?!". Laura blurted out: "OK, OK, fine!". The German soldier searched for the British noblewoman, and finally helped her out.

Some time afterwards, the two were reunited with Houki and Lingyin; the quartet exited the cargo hold and entered into the first-class hall, all while mantaining a cover because if they were busted, the pilots would land the airplane and kick the four girls out. Fearful of getting busted, however, they quickly returned to the cargo hold – although reluctantly. They wanted to spy on Ichika a bit longer.

_15 hours later... The airplane landed at Nice._

It was daytime at Marseille, Charlotte's hometown.

"Me revoilà, France!", said Charlotte, looking at the horizon. 'This is shaping up to be a quite good vacation.', Ichika thought while entering the terminal. "So... What should we do now, Char?", he asked.

"The obvious, go find a hotel!", she replied.

After a rather long search, they found a nice five-star hotel; hopefully they could afford a suite for the week, as Charlotte is daughter of an Infinite Stratos tycoon.

Again, at the hotel's reception, the jelly quartet (that is: Houki, Lingyin, Cecilia, Laura) sneaked in through the back exit. They seemed to plan something. But what?!

_Lunchtime!_

Charlotte decided to prepare lunch by herself. Her aunt was a famous chef, and she inherited her secret cookbook. Needless to say the lunch is going to be tasty.

She served a dish containing various vegetables.

Ichika was left a bit puzzled. "...What is it?!"

"It's ratatouille.", said Charlotte. "It's a dish containing various stewed vegetables. It's typically a side-dish but I served it as main dish with a bit of pasta."

Ichika began to eat the dish. He actually liked it. "I knew the French, very much unlike the Brits, have a sublime cuisine.". Charlotte joyously smiled. She said: "Merci beaucoup, glad you liked it!".

Hiding near the door, there was Cecilia, who muttered: "Ichika insulted the British again. Tonight we're gonna teach him a lesson, right, Ling?".

Ling, who was just behind her, responded: "Agreed! He's goin' to pay dearly!".

Houki said to herself: "I swear you'll be mine, Ichika... Because I love you like a lot.".

Laura protested Houki's line: "What?! Me and him have a pact!".

Houki mocked the German soldier: "Oh really?!".

Laura: "Yeah, really!".

_Midnight, bedtime!_

Ichika laid his body on the bed, looking at the beautiful Provence landscape. Charlotte then arrived; she was wearing a lovely pale orange nightgown. Ichika was left speechless, being the big oaf he is. She then laid herself on the bed right near Ichika, saying: "It's a great vacation so far, isn't it?".

"Yeah, so far I'm enjoying it, everything here is really good.", he replied. "But yet, I feel like I'm being stalked by somebody, maybe it's just me.".

Houki, while peeking from the keyhole of the suite's door, said rather outraged: "Just you?! JUST YOU?!".

Charlotte, suddenly, kissed Ichika on the cheek. He felt completely stricken by that sudden move, he didn't know what to do. He felt he had no choice but to say... "Well, goodnight, Charlotte.".

Charlotte, however, wanted to do one last thing to Ichika before he could go to sleep.

She sang a lullaby, a love song. "La Vie en rose" by Edith Piaf, to be precise. Suffice to say, Houki, Lingyin, Cecilia and Laura felt all positively scandalized upon hearing Charlotte singing that legendary love song to Ichika. Especially Lingyin, who summoned her Infinite Stratos and _smashed_ the door open. The quartet entered the suite, with Charlotte and Ichika having a surprised look on their faces.

"There you are, you no-good cheater!", Cecilia sharply scolded Ichika.

"Why are you hanging out with that Frenchie...", said Lingyin with a sadistic tone.

"...And never even cared about us as of yet – including ME, your childhood friend?! You jerk!", said Houki.

"Did you even forget the pact you made with me?!", said Laura.

Ichika peed his pants, and said, without twitching...

"..._Shit._"

_A few seconds later..._

Ichika was chased down through the hotel by the four girls, including Charlotte, who quickly put her normal clothing back on and chased him in order to make him go back to bed and finish what they started. (A/N:**P****lease play "Yakety Sax", aka the **_**Benny Hill Show**_** theme song, for this moment.**) The fact that it was early night caused quite some havoc there. The various residents woke up due to the turmoil, and even caused the janitors – who were working at that hour of the day – to screw up!

Outside however, the chase got turned up to eleven: the girls began using their Infinite Stratos, and so did Ichika, and hijinxs ensued from there on.

But suddenly... Their sights clashed to something.

A festival. It was rather big. There was loud music playing – more precisely "Summer" by Calvin Harris, there were DJs performing, tons of supercars speeding past, and obviously, many, MANY attendants.

It was the Horizon Festival.

"Horizon Festival... What the heck is this?!", Ichika was confused. The girls... Not so much.

"Ohh, the Horizon Festival! Do you remember, Lingyin, 2 years ago...", said Cecilia.

"Yeah! Back in the days when we were in Colorado for vacation, and we entered this big festival. It was awesome!", said Lingyin.

"Let's make a bet, girls.", said Houki. "Whoever of the five of us becomes the Horizon Champion, gets to date Ichika. Is it good for you?".

The other girls accepted Houki's bet. Ichika was forced into it, too, albeit not to his approval. "Dammit, I don't wanna!", he bustled himself up.

"Oh, yes, you're going to take part in this festival!", said Laura. "And I will win this for the sake of you and our pact, Ichika!".

"Now, girls!", Ichika tried to calm the girls down, albeit unsuccesfully.

"Alright!", said Charlotte. "Let's see who's performing now!".

As they entered, they saw a lineup poster. For Horizon Bass Arena, their favorite radio station, there were – unfortunately for Ichika – all of their favorite electronic and dance artists. Tugging him from all directions, the girls begged to Ichika to go see with them these artists.

Cecilia: "I wanna go see Nero and Dirty Vegas!".

Houki: "Please, Ichika, let's go see Armin van Buuren and Dash Berlin!".

Charlotte: "There are Daft Punk and Madeon! Let's go see them when we can, right, Ichika?".

Lingyin: "There will be Avicii and NERVO soon! If I don't see them with you, I swear I will-".

Laura: "We had a pact together, and because of it, you must take me to see Boys Noize and Digitalism!".

Ichika was definitely not happy. He sighed, and pouted: "...I wanted to go see the Monstercat crew.".

**END OF PROLOGUE**


End file.
